Year After Year
by TotallyBillieStone
Summary: Tree Hill is a small town, where many people talk. Living in the town is like living in a place where everybody knows your deepest darkest secrets. Some have become better at hiding them, while others haven't. Summers approaching and that means no more school. But one summer can change everything. AU story. (Naley, Brucas, Jeyton, Dachel, Mase and more!)
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

Year after Year

The smell was familiar as the emptiness left a chill, the sound of complete dead silence echoed around as the familiar place seemed to have changed on slightly. The white paint was new but the old blue lockers were still scratched and dented from years and years of being beaten. One locker stood out amongst the many; why? It had been hers three years ago. She rolled her eyes at herself at the memory of how easy but how complicated life had been then. She looked over her tanned shoulder, her blonde locks spilling down to her lower back. The memories came in flashes but all seemed a million miles away. Haley smiled lightly at a glass cabinet she spotted down the hall way, walking slowly she used this time to just remember all the good memories and then there were the ones she'd rather forget. They might have been memories but some of them were best left in the past and not with what was happening in her life right now. But she couldn't complain she'd come back to the place where it all began. Five years ago many different things had happened here, many different people had lived here. She laughed as she felt the tears prickle at her eyes. Her friends; how she'd missed every single one of them.

''_I love you, forever and always'' He yelled after her, she turned sharply her eye's wide as she felt the people around her stop, coming to a halt. Had he just said those words? The ones that were about to change her life. ''What?'' she asked almost inaudible as she watched a fire-crackling smile spread across his lips. ''I said, I love you, forever and always'' _

She was standing there, she hadn't realised but she was stood frozen. He'd changed her world with one sentence. How was it that he'd had that power of her back then? So much had changed since then. And so had the people- their high school love story had been very different to most. Did it have it's fairy tale ending? No. Otherwise she wouldn't have been stood here right now remising about everything had happened. People referred to her group of high school friends as the IC; meaning Individual Clique. Everyone was so different yet they all could stay best friends, love formed and they were unstoppable but at the same time being friend's with her group meant preparing yourself for more drama than most people sustain in their entire life's. Laughing to herself mockingly she sighed running a hand through her soft blonde locks. If she was to tell you her story you might get confused.

''Excuse me?'' A soft manly voice asked her, making her jolt forward and whip around. Stood in front of her was no one other than Mr Turner.

''Mr Turner, you scared the life out of me'' she answered breathlessly, her hand hovering over her heart as she smiled at him. He sent her a returning warm smile.

''What a pleasure to have you return after such a long time.'' He admitted holding his hand out to her, she took it within her small one giving him a small shake before taking it back and folding her arms across her chest.

''I don't mean to be rude, but I have to go but I promise to come back before I return to California'' Haley admitted quickly after she glanced at her watch realising the time. Mr Turner nodded without another word turned to walk away. _Odd? _ She thought to herself as she turned.

''Miss James?'' she heard him call again, looking over her shoulder at Mr Turner she wondered if she dropped something so she turned back around again. ''He loved you more than I've ever seen a teenager love another woman.'' He said, trying to keep his boundary's on what he should be saying to her. Haley felt her heart drop as she nodded before turning to walk away; there was so much to their past. Feeling her phone vibrate she dug her hand into her pocket, flipping it open she brought it to her ear swiftly.

''Hello baby'' she heard his voice, bringing a tinge of happiness to her. He did that to her every time.

''Hey babe, I'll be there soon. Promise.'' She spoke out as she checked the time again. She'd been here an hour? Seriously where had the time gone? _Stupid mind_ she scolded herself as she walked away. Had Mr Turner had to say something like that? He always had people defending him. Then, at college and still now. Grumbling she pulled her cars keys out.

The only way this story should be told is from the very beginning. Where it all began.

_Sophomore Year. Three weeks before summer vacation. _


	2. Hopeless Place

**Chapter One**

Hopeless

_Sophomore Year. Three weeks before summer vacation. _

Walking books piled in hands Haley smiled as she slid into her favourite place to just think. Looking out over the shimmering, dancing waters she sighed peacefully. School would begin in an hour or so but on mornings like this she'd leave early to just sit here and think. But then again, Haley James thought a lot because she wasn't popular, she didn't have many friends but the friends she did have were the most perfect friends she could ask for. But there was something missing, something deep in the pit of her stomach that she'd felt a lot recently, almost like she'd lost something and she was forgetting it. Pulling her iPod up in her hand she pressed for her favourite song to fit this perfect moment. _Strays don't sleep – Blue Skies _began to play in the back ground as she took a sip of her black coffee; she needed something to keep her going it was only three weeks before summer vacation, three weeks before she had a whole summer of nothing but sun. Most people would be jumping for joy at spending the summer with their best friends, drinking and just enjoying it. Haley on the other hand was dreading it more than anything. Chase was taking off to go fishing with his father and Mia had gotten onto an amazing summer-music camp for potential future recording artists. And Haley had nothing but books and her annoying sisters who'd make her life hell by bragging about everything they'd done over the weekend, or mainly who they'd done. Haley once again rolled her eyes as she turned on her seat collecting her books. Now was the time to make her way to school.

**Tree Hill High School**

The bell rang loud and clear signalling five minutes before lesson began, Haley was always early or prompt. She hated the nagging feeling of being late she just didn't like it at all. Smiling to herself as she waited for the teacher to arrive she felt a hand settle upon her shoulder turning around her blonde locks swinging softly she came face to face with her friend Chase.

''Hey buddy, what's up?'' greeted him usually, bumping her hip playfully against his as he laughed back pulling her into one of his usual bear hugs gripping her like his little sister. She coughed pretending to be smothered before he let go petting her head, she swat his hand away.

''Hey miss-can't-be-late! Nothing, waiting for miss-always late.'' Chase stated mockingly. Chase and Haley had basically been brought up together since they were kids. Never being parted and practically joined at the hip had them basically in tuned with each other. Mia was always late for everything- the complete opposite of Haley. But that's why they worked because they never tired of being different.

''When isn't she late for something? I swear, it's like she's the rabbit from…what's that film?'' Haley was about to go off on one of her rambles when she heard a running student coming through the crowd. Haley and Chase soon began to laugh when they saw her clutching her books like no tomorrow.

''Did I make it?'' Mia breathed out trying to catch a breath. As she spoke the words the final bell for lesson to begin rang out. And a smile slipped across her face as she punched the air accidently elbowing Chase. Haley couldn't help it as she let out a stifled giggle pretending she was coughing, turning away to hide a grin that was inevitable.

''MIA!'' he cried, clutching his stomach as she began to laugh raising her hands defensively as she looked over at Haley and as soon as she did she began laughing again. The three together were a serious hazard and nightmare. But they loved each other all the same and none of them could live without each other really.

''Hales klutziness has rubbed off on me!'' Mia whispered loudly, hoping for Haley to hear. Watching Haley turn around with huge wide eyes she playfully smacked Mia's arm as she shook her head

''Hey!'' Haley called out loudly at Mia, as she began to laugh again. Looking at Chase he was biting his lip to hide his laughter. She was so going to get them back at lunch. Smiling at Chase playfully she bent to the ground to pick up her bag. She could see the teacher walking up the hall in a flurry; now he really did remind her of the rabbit- but what film?

''Oh by the way hales, the late-rabbit. It's Alice and wonderland!'' Chase told her quickly as she smacked her hand against her forehead jokingly. ''Catch you two girlies after lesson?'' he added in as he looked at his teacher who was about to pass realising he was going to be late soon.

''Whatever Chase- love ya really.'' Mia said sourly, they had a flirty-friendship. It kind of annoyed Haley because she didn't get how they could be so flirty yet only be friends? She really wanted them together but it was kind of a tough one for them. They both had trust issues when it came to relationships and Haley didn't want to meddle. It wasn't her business so she stayed out of it.

''Laters, Chase'' Haley called as she entered the classroom, walking to the back of the room taking her usual seat, Mia following sitting beside her. In this lesson the teacher got so into his lectures he couldn't give two dog's tails if you were listening or not which gave Haley and Mia the whole lesson to catch up on gossip so they were ready for the day. Tree Hill might have been a small town but the gossip was far too good. Mia leant over the second the teacher began to waffle on.

''So did you hear about Brooke Davis?'' Mia whispered, using her book to seal her mouth of from the rest of the class. Four rows in front, to the left sat Brooke Davis, Party-animal and most popular girl in school. She was also the meanest girl in school if you weren't careful and her posy weren't so nice either. Beside Brooke sat Blonde Peyton sawyer, whose mind was away with the fairies as always as she doodled in a large sketch book she took everywhere. What were they that made them so popular? Cheerleaders of course. For the Tree Hill Ravens.

''What did she do?'' Haley whispered, excitedly wanting to know what had happened in the world of the elite tree hill raven cheerleaders this week. They were forever failing classes, doing dumb things and getting themselves into trouble with the police somehow so it somehow made Haley feel better when the people who made the 'lower' society people feel like crap got it back in their face.

''So, you know how she's totally into the new guy Lucas? Well she slept with Nathan. Who I found out today is his brother'' Mia gushed hardly getting in a breath in the sentence. But Haley understood why, her jaw dropped open as she looked wide eyed at Mia. Haley had many faces and she was currently using her _seriously _face. Mia just nodded knowing exactly what she was thinking.

''They never learn do they?'' Haley murmured, pushing back in her chair as she began to doodle on her page as she looked up to the teacher who was rambling on about some kind of pass-time in England. She most likely knew what he was going on about any way, Haley was kind of a…genius. She just remembered what she saw and heard and it helped on days like today where she couldn't really concentrate on what the teacher was rambling on about. Looking over to Mia who was texting away on her phone Haley smiled. She would always have Mia and that counted as something to Haley. Then the class room door opened, Haley looked up and then he came walking into the room. Lucas Scott. Haley looked over to Mia who was eyeing Brooke and Lucas. But Lucas stopped dead still in the center of the room as he looked at a certain brunette named Brooke Davis. Mia and Haley shot each other wide-eyed looks as they watched Lucas turn and leave not caring about the teachers protest and Brooke quickly followed after him. As soon as they were gone the room turned to each other and began whispering as if they'd wanted to all lessons.

''At least we mastered the art of being discrete.'' Mia murmured sarcastically as Haley laughed and looked at Mia with an amused look on her face realising they both sounded like total bitch's. But the truth was they didn't care because they never really spoke to anyone but each other. The teacher spent the rest of the lesson trying to settle the class down without any success. Then the second bell rang to signal the ending of class and everyone was rushing out to talk about the latest gossip that had gone down with Tree Hill's most popular hot-piece of ass, and her…whatever they were.

The next two lesson's Haley spent alone with Mia or Chase (which sucked) as they were the worst classes in the world.

**Lunch: Cafeteria**

Haley dropped down next to Chase who was sat talking to Mouth; Haley guessed she could class Mouth as a friend they just never really hung out. He was always other places, and carrying a mic around with him that freaked her out just slightly. Looking around she smiled at Mia who was already picking at her meat burger as she rambled on to Erica, a girl Haley once again knew but never hung out with. That's when it happened, the moment she'd always remember. And always be most embarrassed about. Haley picked up her drink as she took a huge gulp of her soda, BANG. She felt a crack against the back of her head as face planted the food in front of her after the drink spluttered everywhere. Seconds passed as she pulled back, she could feel the eyes of whole cafeteria on her, as she looked at a wide eyed Chase,Mouth,Mia and Erica. Did they have wide eyes because of what had happened to her? No. Their eyes were stuck above her head to where the basketball had come from. Anger filled Haley as she span around on her seat to see a Raven haired boy with piercing blue eyes staring at her. Did he have a single shine of guilt In those pool of blue eyes? If so, Haley couldn't tell as he had a smirk plastered across his lips as he looked straight at her. Looking back to her friends who'd bowed their heads the anger pended more as she pushed up from the table spinning to face the book. Haley might have been unknown and unpopular but she didn't take crap from other people. Walking forward she came up to the boy who still held that smirk on his face_. His eyes were way to beautiful _snap out of it Haley cursed at herself for being so stupid as to think about him. He'd just hit her with a basketball causing her to look like some kind of mockery to the school.

''Excuse me?'' she asked him, her arms folding as she spoke. After a couple of seconds she began to tap her foot lightly on the floor. He didn't take notice as he laughed along ignorantly with his friends not even looking twice at her. The anger stared to build more; which was unusual for Haley as she sighed frustrated her eyes shot to the table beside her where a half-eaten yogurt pot sat. Deciding for a while she looked at him once still not even turning to apologise. Turning she grabbed the pot bringing it high enough above his head as she turned it upside down letting the white yogurt fall onto his head. _That made him move_ Haley's mind sniggered as he jumped out of his seat looking at himself before turning to find the culprit. Their stood a small girl with blonde hair, magnetic green eyes and a very pissed off expression. Actually he had to admit she was hot but why the hell had she tipped yogurt on him for?

''What the hell was that for?'' he asked, his voice showing anger but he had to admit again his voice had gone a bit high there. Did he sound gay? He hoped not, he still wanted to seem manly in front of his mates. Sometimes he bored of keeping up the charade of being a badass for his friends but he wanted the easy popular life and he'd do anything to keep it. Haley was so stunned by his words her jaw dropped in even more frustration. _What had he done? _She stepped forward letting her hand smack his left cheek letting a crack sound echo in the now silent room with over three hundred students watching was unfolding in front of them.

''What was that for? Are you taking the piss, you hit me with a basketball, don't apologise and when I approach you, pretend I'm not there!'' Haley ragged as she seethed by the final word. She really could of hit him again, shaking her head she threw her hands up in frustration.

''Who even are you?'' Nathan asked, he was being rude on purpose. Because she was cute- and he wanted to talk to her but he couldn't exactly be nice to her in front of the guys so he kept his cocky persona.

''Haley James. I know who you are, don't even pretend to know me. I kinda get I'm invisible.'' And with that Haley turned and walked out not wanting to converse with such an idiot any longer. His eyes may have been blue but he sure was an ass.


	3. Beauty And The Prick

**Chapter Two**

Beauty and The Prick

Haley looked down at her hands as she sat on the warm sanded beach, looking at the waves crashing against the rocks. She'd left school quickly after the incident in the cafeteria; she just had to get out of there. She didn't know why but she'd felt sick and stupid after everything that had happened. Sighing heavily Haley felt her phone buzz for the seventh time since she'd left Tree Hill. Yanking out her cell phone she gazed down at the screen. Chase and Mia of course. The only people who would even care if she was around or not, she just needed to be alone to think for a while. That guy in the cafeteria; she didn't even know him, she knew his name was Nathan Scott but personally she didn't know him at all, But she wanted to slap him again. He was such a…prick. English term, a prick. She wished he'd just of apologised and now she wouldn't be sat here angry. Would she get any wrath when she went back to school? Of course, he was the most popular guy in school, captain of the basketball squad and slept with Brooke Davis from the gossip she'd got off Mia this morning in class. He really was a royal prick; she mocked the British accent in her mind making her crack a smile. Why was it that all guys felt the need to be jerks? Then a name came to mind as she spoke, one guy that had managed to break her heart. She felt her heart get heavy at the thought of him, closing her eyes she begged for the tears forming to disappear. Any time she got to think by herself recently he'd come to mind. The beautiful man who she'd thought had loved her like she'd loved him. She had been so badly mistaken. Jake Jagelski had been her first true love but he'd broken her heart when he moved away, she guessed she was being unfair. It had been his parents' choice and not his but he really hurt her when she left by asking for no contact. He said ''I can't bear to hear your voice knowing I can't see you. So no contact'' and that was the last, they said their final ''I love you'' and never seen or spoken since. Haley had to admit she missed him more than she let anybody know; sure she'd had crushes on guys but she could never date them. She still felt like she was betraying Jake. Letting her hand fall lightly upon her necklace that now felt like it was hanging heavy she just kept thinking about Jake. She really did need to let go at some point. The heat was now becoming chilly as Haley sat there; maybe now was the time to let go. Haley's doe eyes closed lightly as she listened to the crashing waves almost making a perfect harmony of music. Pushing her hands deep into the sand she sighed heavily as she brought them out and let her hands fall on the clasp upon the back of her neck, feeling the cold silver she fiddled for a couple of seconds before she felt the chain become loose and fall into her lap. A small smile etched on her lips as she remembered the day she got it. But then she stopped herself suddenly, she needed to stop remembering and just let go. Pushing up on shaky arms making sure she had the necklace she began to walk with the necklace in hand. She knew exactly what she was going to do with it; they say the ocean can remember a million heart beats (Or that was just what her mother used to tell her when she was younger.) Making her way up the small hill of sand she began to see the rocks. Once she was able to see a bigger stretch of the ocean she edged herself closer to the edge so she could see the crashing waves below; taking in a deep breath she brought the necklace up before her eyes as it danced in the sun light, letting gleams of white dance across her pale complexion. In her mind she was already beginning to let go of the memories she had but with one flick of her wrist she tossed the the beautiful silver necklace into the ocean as it plunged deeper and deeper. _And with my love, you sink deeper into the back of mind. _This would be the last time Haley ever thought of Jake Jagelski. He'd never done anything bad but it was time to let go of the past and start a fresh. Haley might have been a looser but she was going to be a happy one if nothing else.

**Tree Hill High School**

Nathan sat in the empty gym hall, the silence seemed to sooth him but in his mind he imagined the fans roaring on game day as the final buzzer hit. He loved the feeling of being appreciated; something his father never let him feel. Then _she _came to mind; the girl from the cafeteria who seemed so fearless almost as if she didn't care that he was popular or not- she'd never let him give her shit. Nathan played a charade most of his days playing the guy that he's friends wanted him to be. And he had to admit that he enjoyed it but that wasn't really who he was. He liked to be nice to people, not notice their flaws or things that caused them to be labelled but he guessed he did have a choice and every day he made the choice to be the popular jerk. It was easier to be seen like this, to be feared than to fear those higher than him. He remembered what he father had told him when he was younger. _''Play the part or you'll never be where you want to be. The popular people are the ones that are remembered'' _Nathan would never forget that conversation with this father because when he started becoming popular he could see the benefits. Now the benefits were chores; no longer fun having people look at you with huge eyes; _Dark brown doe eyes. _Nathan grumbled at himself, why could he not get this girl off his mind? He didn't know but he needed to find out who she was somehow. Standing up he heard the door the gym swing open he turned around to be greeted by the last person he wanted to see. _Brooke Davis_.

''Heads up, jerk and bitch are in the house'' Brooke cheered in her usual way, that made Nathan cheer up slightly. After everything that had happened between them he had to admit he loved this girl more than life. Even though she was slightly in love with his brother.

''Hey Beautiful, and to what do I owe this pleasure?'' he asked, arching his eyebrow as he held his hand out, Brooke took it as she swung their arms lightly. They began to walk the outline of the court in silence; that's when he knew something was wrong. Brooke Davis silent? She peeked a look at him from the side of her eye's.

''Why is it, you love me- but yet I love your brother. Why can't we just all love the same people who will love us back Nate?'' Brooke began getting aggravated at herself that she was playing the both of them; but the truth was even though she wanted Lucas, she did love Nathan. He was the sweet, caring person when nobody was around and then the big headed jerk when his friends were around which was cute and everything. But Lucas was this interest book that had thousands of pages to be read, he was intriguing and mysterious and just not complicated in whatever aspect. He was always the same person and never changing. But she just couldn't win Lucas after what happened with Nathan. She'd betrayed them both in one way or another.

''Because, without the heart break Brooke- we'd never find that one love that's unbreakable?'' He spoke before he'd even thought about what he was going to say. Why was he good at giving advice but never at taking it. He sighed silently as he kept his head forward trying not look at her.

''And you think me and you could ever have that?'' she murmured just loud enough for him to hear almost as if she was in thought. She was clasping his hand in hers tightly like she didn't want to let go. Which in truth she didn't.

''Give me a chance to find out?'' He asked, stopping and turning to face her as he did so pulling her to a halt and turning her to face him. Why did he keep giving her these chances? It was like he didn't care about everything that had happened he just wanted to love her. But she couldn't, not yet anyway.

''Not yet Nate. Just, not yet'' she whispered letting a face land on his cheek lightly. She couldn't be with either one of them until she worked out properly which one it was she wanted because if she got with one and fell more in love with the other she'd feel ten times worse than she did now. If that even possible. Nathan nodded as they carried on walking in silence; he just needed time to think about everything. Brooke and the girl with the eyes. It was all happening so fast and so quick.

**Haley James' House**

Haley walked into her house to the sound of blasting music coming from Taylor's room. Haley rolled her eyes at the typicalness of her music; Taylor's music choice changed depending on the boyfriend she had currently. That was changing more than Haley changed her clothes recently. But Haley had to admit that Taylor was carefree something Haley guessed she needed to be sometimes. Quinn came bounding down the stairs with a grin on her face as she saw Haley.

''Hey little sis!'' Quinn greeted happily as she rustled her hands through Haley's hair as she had done all of her life. Haley laughed playfully as she pushed Quinn before she took a seat at the breakfast bar.

''Hey'' Haley answered back using the tone she'd felt emotionally today. Anger. Why couldn't she let what happened go? She was beginning to annoy herself as she reached forward taking an apple from the bowl, biting into it. Haley's eyes came to Quinn's questioning one. Then it hit Haley that she should of tried to hide this more because now she wouldn't hear the end of it until Haley explained everything to Quinn and Taylor. The bad thing about it? They were both super popular seniors at Tree Hill. Haley really didn't feel like talking about what had happened because if she was being honest she didn't know why she was so mad but she was. And it was eating at her; was it actually embarrassment from what had happened with the basketball. Then she felt her cheeks go red and he knew it; embarrassment that a popular had made her look like a fool. Then she felt the tears prickle at her eyes, she quickly felt her sisters arms around her soothing her with her calming voice.

''Tell me everything'' Quinn whispered as she stroked Haley's soft hair causing Haley to hug her sister letting a few tears fall absently down her cheek.

''I was so embarrassed'' Haley mumbled almost chocking out the words before she just sighed heavily feeling relived she had her sister to lean on. Quinn nodded- Haley was going to tell her sister everything. Maybe she could help? She didn't know how but Haley needed to talk to somebody who wasn't Mia or Chase for once. Maybe this would help Haley. Nodding she turned to meet Quinn's eyes. ''Basically, what happened was…'' and with that Haley began to explain the gossip in first lesson, then the scene that had unfolded in the cafeteria. Somewhere between the first few sentences Taylor had wandered in joining into listening. After they heard the incident between Haley and Nathan they seemed to fume with anger at the boy. Heads up for any guys, don't mess with any of the James girls because they have sisters and brothers everywhere ready to stick up for each other. When Haley finished explaining Taylor and Quinn looked at Haley and then at each other before nodding as if their minds were in sync.

''We will be right back, I think we have a plan'' and with that the two sisters rushed out the room. Haley was confused as she sat there waiting for them to come back. What the hell were they doing? She could hear muffled talking almost as if they were debating something; Haley had only wanted somebody to talk to. What could they possibly be talking about to do with what she'd just told them? Unless it was revenge, which for once Haley didn't mind the sound of. After all he was an ignorant prick. Sighing Haley heard the door open causing her head to snap around to see Quinn and Taylor enter the room.

''We have a plan'' Quinn exclaimed clapping her hands together happily, causing Haley to raise her eyebrow at her. A plan? What kind of plan could this be?

**A/N: Hello there guys, thanks for the reviews. Just simple or detailed reviews are so kind. I love each one and each one urges me to keep on writing. Thank you to the eye-coulor correction for Haley. I changed that in this. This helps me visualise her more now when I'm writing her; so I thank you. I welcome all ideas, constructive critic, feedback ect. It really does help with the writing process and making sure you guys like it because that's who I'm writing it for. You guys who are reading it.**

**Once again, I thank you,**

**Billie Stone**


	4. The Plan

**Chapter Three**

The Plan

Haley looked at both Quinn and Taylor as they threw each other looks, a smirk forming on both of their faces as they looked back to the wide eyed Haley who was awaiting their answer on _the plan. _Quinn was excited to tell Haley what the plan was so she perked up. Ok, now Haley was getting more nervous as she waited to find out what fate they wanted to put Haley in, Haley was ringing her hands in each other as her eyes shifted from both sisters back to Quinn.

''You know how in my year between sophomore and Junior I had that makeover and then me, Taylor and Richard went on a road trip?'' Quinn questioned causing a confused look to fall on Haley's face as she nodded. Haley wasn't exactly sure where they were going with this.

''Basically, we all finish school for the summer in what two weeks? Three maybe? This summer you're going to tell Mia and Chase you're simply going on a road trip with your sisters because you'd be _sooo _bored if you did anything else. Then we are going to transform you into miss popular for when you get back to school!'' Taylor gushed as she clapped her hands together, surprisingly Haley smiled at the idea. Why? Haley didn't know, usually this wasn't her kind of thing but still she bit her lip considering the summer with her sisters becoming miss-popular actually made Haley happy. Her sisters stood their awaiting Haley's answer eagerly.

''This is…perfect!'' Haley squealed clasping her hands under her chin as a huge smile grew making her laugh lightly, before she knew it her sisters were enveloping her in a huge hug as they all shared a moment. Wait, what? Taylor hugging Haley. Haley couldn't help but feel like this might just be a step forward for Haley and her sisters but also for Haley as a person. She could stop being what people typically wanted her to be. Sure, she was clever- but she wasn't just clever. She could be crazy…couldn't she? That made Haley think about it. This summer she was really going to test her limits to see how different she could actually be and how she could enjoy it.

''Right, we have so much planning to do. This summer is going to change everything!'' Quinn spoke so quickly, Haley just began to laugh at her sister. She sounded just like Haley when she was on one of her rambles. But she was right _this summer was going to hopefully change everything. _

''With us little James!'' Taylor order motioning for Haley to follow them, hopping off her stool Haley followed her sisters out of the kitchen, she wondered what they'd be doing right now? She didn't want to change anything until she went back after summer so it could be a shock. But Haley knew why her sisters were doing this. The minute Haley started getting picked on for being unpopular and unknown- then they knew it was time to give her a lesson in how to be one of the James girls.

''What are we doing?'' Haley asked as she followed them up the staircase leading to the second landing in their house. She was intrigued more than anything else and just wanted to know exactly what they meant about giving her a makeover.

''Were going to plan, first a makeover, hair changes- get you a Smokin' tan. Then a road trip where we'll get completely crazy and show you how to party. Then over the summer introduce you to the seniors, get you some rep. Then we will go from there. Got it?'' Taylor rambled on this time as she explained just some of the things they had in mind for little Haley James who by the end of this summer would no longer just be little Haley James but, popular Haley James. ''This will be a summer to remember'' Taylor laughed as she pulled Haley into her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

''Tay, we should totally take like before and after pictures- just for the grandchildren in the future!'' Quinn joked, but Taylor was quick to take her phone out and place Haley in front of a white wall. Taking two pictures one profile and one side they high fived each other and for the rest of the night decided exactly how and what they were going to do this summer. Haley got more and more excited as the night went on and just hoped that the summer would come quicker. She just wanted to be out of school now and ready to start becoming the new her.

**Last week before summer**

Nathan laughed carelessly as he walked with Tim and Brooke who were all joking about the summer which would begin at the end of this week. Nathan by this point hadn't thought about the brown-eyed beauty in over a week, all he could think about was Brooke. She was becoming more open with him but also with Lucas. There was a side to her that nobody saw unless you really knew Brooke. The act she let everyone see just because it was easier that way; Just like he did himself but at the same time he couldn't really give her his heart. She not only loved him, but his brother. How was that far? Nathan just wished he could give her everything, but then again why didn't he just tell her that? He couldn't. Every time he went to tell her something would stop him. He knew what it was; the girl in the cafeteria. The feisty girl with the killer smile and the sharp tongue. He hadn't seen her around though maybe she'd left after he embarrassed her. Was that a pang of guilt he just felt, but he shook it off. Nathan Scott did not feel guilty about anything, he was popular he could get away with it. He sighed knowing he hated that though.

''Brooke, do you love both Nathan and Lucas?'' Tim asked loudly, causing Nathan to snap out of his thoughts. Why did Tim always have to be so Dim.

''Shut up Dim.'' Nathan almost growled as he smacked him over the back off the head causing him to shoot Nathan his doggy-eyed pout that caused Nathan to just roll his eyes. Nathan looked over to Brooke who had just fell silent. Nathan inwardly sighed at everything – This summer was going to either be amazing or a nightmare. Originally it had been planned that he and Brooke would just chill at his father's lake house and forget the world. But Lucas had asked Brooke if she wanted to go with him to see sights in Louisiana and she'd jumped at the offer so now Nathan was spending a amazing summer with NBA and his pushy father getting him up for 6am running drills while Lucas gallivanted off with Brooke. Nathan rolled his eyes as he said goodbye to them as they split off for classes and walked to his locker. Pulling open his locker he heard a girl squeal as he turned his head to see why. There _she _was hanging over a guy's shoulder as he spun her around. Placing her down the girl began to laugh. What was her name again? Oh, now he remembered. _Haley James. _She had beautiful eyes but then he looked at the rest of her. She sported a pair of flare-styled jeans and a over-sized jumper. Her hair was a ginger-brown and she wore no-makeup. Was it shallow of him to only find her eyes attractive? She had no fashion sense what so ever and she just looked…young. Sighing he knew he was being mean and he didn't need to play the part of an ass right now- his friends weren't around. Then it hit him, he never actually did apologise? He friends weren't around to stop him were they? Sucking in a breath he shut his locker and made his way over to her. The boy placed her down and nodded for her to turn around. Haley looked at Chase confused as she looked over her shoulder to see Nathan walking over to her. What the hell did he want? Turning to face him she folded her arms and gave him a cocky expression. Causing him too almost laugh at how cute she was being when she was actually trying to be angry.

''And what the hell do you want?'' Haley snapped causing Chase and even Nathan to be surprised at how harsh her tone came across. For a little thing she had a lot of anger when she was pissed off. Nathan then became somewhat nervous as he looked to the ground and then around his surroundings. The hall was empty, like Haley he had a free-period right now as some of the teachers were on training.

''I-uh-I came to- I came to apologise'' he managed to finally get his words out as he looked straight at her with a apologetic expression as he said it. Haley then felt taken-a-back, what was his game? Be nasty then come over and apologise? He was doing this because? God he seemed like a real ass now the more she was beginning to hate him. Haley let out a sarcastic laugh as she shook her head at him.

''So you thought you could be a royal douche, act even more of an ass in front of the whole school and then come and apologise when nobody's around? What kind of idiot do you think I am? Jesus, you must think I'm so kind of mug!'' Haley bit her tongue to stop herself from going any further until she felt a reassuring hand from chase fall upon her shoulder as he stood protectively behind her. Nathan then felt even more guilt creeps in as he realised exactly the damage he had done to a girl who had obviously done nothing to him.

''All I can do is say sorry'' he mumbled looking down at his hands hoping that she'd find somewhere in her heart to forgive him but he knew that nothing like that was going to happen. She seemed like a strong headed girl. Yeah, she wasn't pretty enough to be popular and it's not like he actually would want a girl like her but still. Why did he care?

''Oh please, grow up. You're a little boy who thinks popularity lasts forever. I promise you, I'll show you one day that a girl like me could have guys like you at my feet.'' Haley bit at him knowing her plans for the summer were going to get him in awe and if it didn't that was his problem because he was a big headed idiot. That last remark made him laugh aloud. Her popular? Never. It just wouldn't happen because he didn't want to seem so mean but look at her? She's a nerd through and through.

''If you say so darling, but you're a nerd. Accept that fact ok?'' He said with a whisper with a snarky expression in his voice causing Haley's jaw to drop open in distaste. He really was a piece of work, then she remembered a rumour she'd heard a few months ago in one of her classes from the cheer-freaks like Teresa.

''Well, you're a piece of work. Another Dan Scott in the making is it?'' Haley yelled after him as he turned to walk away. Nathan stopped dead and just froze. What had she just said to him? Another Dan Scott? Was she being serious? Is that what she saw, another one of his father because the world didn't need another one of those he knew that much. Turning back around he was stunned to see she was gone and then he realised how much of a douche he was being, but she was being a bitch. So all was good; he would forget her, and get on with his summer. He didn't need girls like her around. He was going to enjoy this summer and be who he was. Who was she to tell him who he was? She was nothing in this school, just a blip in the vast amount of students while he stood out. This was his time and she really was nothing.

**Meanwhile**

Lucas was sat in English listening to the great words of George Bernard Shaw when he felt a light hand fall upon his shoulder, turning his head he came face to face with a brunette beauty. Brooke Davis. She send him a spin-shivering smile; the only girl who could actually do that to him which was surprising to him because he didn't think anybody but the girl who'd broken his heart had been able to do. Peyton Sawyer was a past heart break for him and she'd broken him in so many ways but she'd moved away now; living in a small town called Honey Grove with her brother Derek who was looking after her in ways Lucas couldn't. Then he'd met Brooke, a very alive girl with a cheeky edge of humour. She wasn't dumb like most people thought her to be; she had a hidden talent for writing that nobody even knew about; except for him. She started by writing her feelings on paper when she was eight then she began writing stories about those feelings- when she left behind a note book he picked up by accident he read through it to see who's it was and fell in love with the story of a girl who saw a blonde guy who had this talent for writing who sat in front of in class. When he saw the names he realised it was about him. That's how he met the wonderful Brooke Davis and he wouldn't change it for the world. Brooke leaned back and began scribbling on paper before throwing it on to his desk he laughed as he began to unfold the paper.

_Broody, what are we doing tonight? – B.D_

Lucas laughed at the nickname he had so nicely gained when they'd first became friends before everything had really kicked off between them. He smiled as he began to reply quickly.

_Pretty-girl we are going to go for a meal, then go and watch an out-door film before a nice hot chocolate and then just chill. – Your Broody._

He chucked the paper over his shoulder the second the teacher turned his back causing Brooke to giggle silently. The only thing wrong with their relationship was the fact that Brooke not only liked Lucas but also his brother. Lucas and Nathan didn't really get on, sure they were both popular but Nathan just had something Lucas didn't. Dan Scott. Lucas and Nathan shared the same mother; Karen. But when Dan and Karen got divorced Nathan chose Dan and Lucas chose Karen. It was heated between the brothers especially when he'd come over to stay- they'd never really gotten to be close after the whole courtcase for who got custody. Usually over the summer Lucas was made to go and stay with Dan and Nathan with Karen but Lucas and Dan didn't get on at all. So this year he was spending time with Brooke while Nathan could mope that he was spending time with Brooke. Nathan thought Lucas cared that Dan liked Nathan more. Not one little bit did it give him any trouble sleeping. He hated the man more than anything in this world; he was cocky, arrogant, one minded and stuck up. Everything his mother wasn't. But Nathan was slowly becoming his father which made Lucas feel sorry for him. Lucas felt the paper waft onto his hand as he unfolded it.

_Sounds perfect broody. Nathan won't be there right? Would be kinda awks.- B.D_

He read her words and felt a pang of pain, he knew she was only thinking about him but still it was just the thought he didn't have all of her heart. Nathan also got to have a piece of something that was his when there were plenty of others girls. Lucas only wanted this one and he didn't see what Nathan had that Lucas couldn't give her. Nathan was just- arrogant and popular. Lucas was popular without the arrogance.

_Just us, no need to worry. Broody-Boy. X_

And that was the end of the notes for that lesson; but he knew one day she would be his even if she had to fight for him. This summer was going to be a different kind of summer, a summer that could really change everything and he was excited to see where it would go. Good or bad? He didn't know but he ready to find out now. Then the bell rang. Class was ending and it was one step closer to summer.

**Last Day of School**

Mia hugged Chase tightly as she pulled away- was this tears that were forming. No she wouldn't cry in front of him. They were_ only _friends. She couldn't let him see that she wanted to be more- she couldn't risk the friendship they had right now, especially as they were parting ways for the entire summer- just the thought made her want to cry even more. Damn it, why did he have this effect on her? Chase reached up tucking a piece of hair behind her ear before he brought his lips to hers. Mia stood there shocked for a couple of seconds before she began to kiss him back. Was he kissing her? Chase Adam's was actually kissing her? Mia wanted to squeal but instead smiled against his lips. Chase smiled back before pulling back to look into her eye's. He needed to remember them this summer, her warm heart and her perfection. That feeling of shivers inside his rib cage; he needed to remember that when they'd be so far apart. Finally he'd just gone and done it; kissed her. They just continued to stand there gazing into each other's eyes without caring what was happening around them. This summer was going to be a long one away from each other but they didn't care because it meant they'd have something to look forward to coming back to instead of dreading leaving back for school.

Haley walked along the corridor books in hand when she tripped up on a bit of paper that had fallen from a student's bag. Haley clattered to the floor her chemistry books flying out across the floor. With a heavy shy Haley ran a frustrated hand through her hair as she began to collect them, then she saw a pair of hands picking up the books in front of her. Looking up slowly she came face to face with no one other than Brooke Davis helping her with her books. Haley let out a small smile to the girl as they picked up the books in silence. Once they were all in hand Brooke handed them over to Haley with a little grin.

''you're the girl who dropped yogurt over Nathan right?'' Brooke laughed as she sent Haley her ''_I don't bite'' _smile. Haley laughed rolling her eyes playfully as she nodded. At the same time still trying to balance all the books in hand. Brooke reached out grabbing a couple.

''Yeah, that was me all right'' Haley laughed out feeling relived Brooke had grabbed the books when she did otherwise they'd have been all over the floor again. Why did she carry so many books? Haley never understood why she did the things she did.

''Well, got to hand it to you girl- you have balls.'' Brooke chirped as Haley motioned that her locker was just a few feet away. They walked together as the conversation continued.

''I hate being treated like I'm invisible'' Haley said honestly; wait? Why was she telling Brooke Davis this? Out of everyone in the entire school, Haley didn't know why but she felt like she could which was strange because she usually sat at the back of the classroom mocking this girl. Yet she had just helped her out of the goodness of her heart.

''Trust me honey, that's all guys'' Brooke told her matter-of-factly as Haley and Brooke reached her locker. Haley punched in her combination as the locker opened and they slotted the books in. Once Haley had put all the books away she turned to Brooke holding out her hand.

''I'm Haley James!'' Haley said confidently, this was only step one to becoming popular as her sisters had told her briefly. They would begin proper training next week as they had stated last night.

''I'm Br-'' Brooke began but Haley finished her sentence for her.

''Brooke Davis, I know.'' Haley smiled with her eyes causing Brooke to beam back as she shook her hand before taking it away and placing them on her hips. Brooke then began to wonder why she'd never spoken to this girl before? Then she remembered; she wasn't popular but then Brooke felt bad for even thinking like that. She'd never set out to be better than people and treat them like she was.

''We should talk after summer, maybe hang out?'' Brooke asked nicely causing Haley to grin. The summer hadn't even officially started yet and already things were beginning to look up. A slight bit of fake confidence and this was where she was already? Damn. Haley nodded eagerly.

''Sure, so I'll see you after summer then?'' Haley asked, as Brooke nodded waving and turning walking in the other direction. Well this was defiantly not the start to the summer she'd excepted to say the least. Haley smiled as she heard the final bell ring for the day. That was it; the final day was over. Turning she began to head for the exit to get away from here as quick as possible she just wanted to start this summer as quickly as possible. It was going to be amazing. Then she saw him again. Nathan Scott. He walked along with his best friend Tim, Tim smiled lightly at Haley who waved over to him. Haley knew Tim from when their parents had taken them to pre-school together. He was such a sweet guy just totally slow; Haley found it a shame that people took the mick out of him for it because she understood it wasn't his fault what so ever. Haley sent him a small nod. They didn't really talk anymore once he got in with the in-crowd but she didn't mind that because he found a way not to be invisible or bullied. She was happy for him unlike most people who were brainless and stupid, like Nathan for example. Haley just needed to get out of the school building now to make sure she could start early.

Nathan almost stopped dead when he saw Tim wave to Haley. Tim and Haley knew each other? How was this possible? All of Tim's friends were Nathan's and half of them were only friends with him because of Nathan. How could Tim have a girl mate who was…a girl. Shooting Tim a look he knew he had to ask.

''You know Haley James?'' He asked trying to sound notculant as he said it. He didn't want Tim thinking he was into her or anything. That's all he needed for his rep; guys thinking he liked a vicious nerd with balls. Tim looked over and shrugged as if it meant nothing before saying

''Oh, we grew up together. We've always been friends just grew slightly apart once we came here'' Tim said before he dug his hands in his pocket and carried on walking. Tim winked at a girl with long brown hair who just frowned at him. _Oh Dim _Nathan thought as he held back a laugh that was just at the back of his throat.

''Nate, this is going to be an awesome summer'' Tim spoke out holding his hands out causing Nathan to laugh out loud. He had to admit he was glad Tim was his friend. He knew how to make him laugh when all he would usually do was moan about spending the summer with Dan who was going to tear him apart as soon as he got chance. Summer was Dan's idea of murder.

''If you say so, on other hands we have Dan Scott'' Nathan said mockingly not caring to look around.

''Well Son, I heard you say my name'' Dan bellowed from behind his son causing Nathan to jump slightly his heart racing as he turned to see his father dressed in his suit walking down the corridor of his school. Why the hell was he here? All the damn time.

''Dad, come to relive the glory days and wish you were still here?'' Nathan said with mocking tones edging his voice. Dan shot his son a look of warning telling him not to over step the boundary's. Nathan retreated quickly.

''Nope, simply came to see how my boys were doing in school. That's all'' Dan said trying to act as if he actually cared when the real reason he was here was to pick up Nathan and Lucas's latest scores from whitey so he could plan a summer of work outs for Nathan and Lucas when he got the chance.

''Ok Dad, if you say so'' Nathan said, not beliving a single thing Dan was saying. Dan never cared how they did in school unless it would by any means affect them playing basketball. Then if it did Dan would be on their cases until they sorted it out.

''Careful son, I might make that a 5am run not 6am'' Dan warned even more this time he was trying to hide it in public but today Nathan was just getting under his skin more than usual and he didn't know why. Maybe because he was testing Dan.

''That's not happening at all dad, you can forget that'' Nathan laughed as he said that. It was summer no way was he getting up that early. He didn't even get up that early for school, damn he was lucky if he got out of bed five minutes before school began.

''This summer is going to be go go go Nathan, no lie ins and no partys. Strict diets and work outs. You got it?'' Dan said in all seriousness causing Nathan to look at him with anger. Was he really already planning out his summer for him? He had to be kidding.

''No way is this happening Dad'' Nathan bit back as he looked at him with anger. This was summer not work out season; he needed a break from school to hang with his friends instead of constant training like his father had him doing right now.

''And what are you going to do about it Son? Your under my roof so get used to it. Your mothers going away to cooking school so you can't stay there either!'' Dan shot back, a smug feeling of winning plastered across his face as he folded his arms awaiting for his son to back down and let him tell him the summer had planned. Nathan was racking his brains trying to come up with a way not to let Dan win this one.

''He can live with me in my apartment'' Tim spoke up quickly causing Nathan to look over at Tim. Of course! Nathan felt a winning feeling in the pit of his stomach. When Tim's parents had decided to move back to Ohio they had told Tim he could have his own apartment which they would pay for. (Tim was kind of loaded when it came to money) so he lived here on his own. Nathan could just stay with Tim. Nathan looked over to a stunned Dan who was now lost for words.

''Yeah, I'll stay with Tim for the summer dad. I'll pack my things later.'' And with that Nathan and Tim turned from Dan and walked down the corridor. Right now Nathan had so much respect for Tim it was unreal he'd just unleashed hell with the devil and yet Tim didn't care.

''This summer is going to be interesting'' Tim chirped in finally making Nathan laugh again. It really was going to be a very interesting Summer this year.

**Later that night**

Brooke sat outside Tim's apartment with Nathan sat silently beside her. They'd been like this for the previous twenty minutes. No words just silence and the stars; he felt calm but his mind was on over-play. He had something he wanted to say to Brooke but he was just trying to find the right words to say it with without making her run away.

''Brooke?'' he asked grabbing her attention as she turned to him with her captivating eyes. ''I think you should use this summer to decide what and who you want'' Nathan told her, causing her to nod and turn her eyes away from him. She did need to do that, make a final decision instead of stringing both of them along as she had been. Sighing, she sipped her hot chocolate and just enjoyed the silence because she felt like this summer was going to be a long decision. One long summer to decide something that could potentially hurt one person but make another one happy. That was the hardest thing she felt she was going to have to do ever. Nathan nodded as he let the calm come back; he had said it now so he could just use the rest of this summer to really become the new person he wanted to be. He'd spoken to Tim earlier saying he didn't want to be the popular jerk anymore he wanted to be someone respectable. Tim had agreed that the popular life wasn't what it was cracked up to be. Smiling Nathan just appreciated being where he was right now.

Haley walked into her house as she saw Taylor and Quinn perched on the coach with smiles on their face as soon as she entered the room. Their parents, Lydia and Jimmy were RVing around the country meaning they had the whole summer parents free which meant this really was going to be an amazing transformation.

''Let the summer begin'' Taylor spoke with a slight edge of badass in her voice. Causing Haley to smirk as she did; this really was going to change everything. One summer could do that.


	5. Summer Time

**A/N;** I'm so sorry! I've been gone for so long, college has taken over, I've moved house, gotten a job which is part time…but at the same time it isn't (hard to explain). So now I'm in my new house I'll be able to update more! - **This whole chapter is Hayley Only**. Just wanted to add some of Hayley's summer into the story – It's a short chapter, but it's only summer filler. But now that Hayley and _ are seeing each other (you'll have to read the chapter to find out) what will happen when she goes back to school, will he stay at his school? Will he join her? Will Nathan be amazed by her transformation? What did Nathan do this summer? (POST YOUR PREDICTIONS IN THE REVIEW!) -_ENJOY MY LOVLIES!_

**Chapter Four**

_Hayley's Summer_

The heat sweltered around Hayley as she ran quickly against the time of the clock; so far two weeks into the summer and already Hayley couldn't believe the part-transformation she'd received. Quinn and Taylor had put her on a work-out scheme, the reason they had done this was so Little HJ (as they called her) could gain pure muscle. They wanted to put her forward for the cheer squad when she went back to school. They'd been going through basic cheer terminology and at least two hours of exercise a day. Hayley's parents were off back packing across some part of Europe so they wouldn't see them for the most part of the summer giving them the whole summer to make the transformation perfect. Before they went back they could see if the shock factor worked on her parents. Hayley jogged more and more as she felt the sweat build at the nape of her neck; the tougher she got the more she could endure. _This summer is everything_ she kept telling herself as she ran for her life then she heard her name called through the house

''Hayley!'' Quinn rejoiced as she ran out of the double doors holding what looked like a lot of shopping bags. Hayley slowed the running machine quickly yanking out the headphones walking until it stopped. Hopping off she jogged over to Quinn wiping the sweat from her forehead.

''What you got there Q?'' Hayley asked as she eyed up the expensive looking bags, she was returned with a quirky smile as she held them out towards Hayley.

''It's for you, Tay is getting the other bags out of the car!'' Quinn exclaimed.

''Others?!'' Hayley retorted as she opened the bag peering inside to see the expensive looking red silk blouse, dark blue skinny jeans and red killer six inch heels. She closed the bags before looking up at Quinn. ''Are these for me?'' She asked as she looked down again, she felt another smile spread across her face.

''Yes, now follow me we have a lot of work to do!'' Quinn began to ramble, a James' girl trait. Hayley just shook her head as if she was over whelmed and wandered after her. What was going to come next? She loved it, every second of it. As they entered the house Hayley noticed the shopping bags that covered the sofa and spilled on to the floor. At that second Taylor almost fell through the door gripping onto boxes. Their mother and father had a lot of money but they never really liked to flaunt it around as they believed it was not to be shoved in people's faces as some people were less fortunate but now their parent's let them use the money how the pleased seen as they were gone all the time. This meant the clothes they were buying weren't even in a chip in their weekly allowance. Hayley had never felt the need to use it for anything other than books and school appliances and maybe the occasional pizza with Mia and Chase. But now she could see the perks of what her sisters had been telling her all along. The chance to be popular had been right under her nose this whole time and she'd never once taken advantage of it.

_Road Trip_

Hayley's new hair fell just above her belly button in blonde highlighted waves as she laughed a loud, she sipped on her martini as the shades blocked out the sun that was blistering on the LA beach. The road trip had begun; Hayley, Quinn and Taylor had headed down to LA to a major senior party that was happening over two days. Hayley had already met a few people, instantly she was liked. She had to admit she wasn't use to this kind of respect and attention especially from the guys; but of course her sisters were always there warning the older guys away from their baby sister. Hayley actually found it funny, Hayley and her sisters had grown insanely close over this time which made her smile slightly as she turned to look over at one of the guys she'd befriended while being here in LA. Damien west sat beside her with his shades covering his deep brown eyes that seemed to go on for days – Hayley, Damien and Rachel had grown close since the road trip – Rachel and Damien actually went to a different school to Hayley, the two schools had merged a massive group of friends. Rachel and Damien were the only people here her age.

''Hales, are you doing the all night beach party tonight'' Damien murmured as he tanned next to her, the sun blistering down on his muscled body. Hayley smirked as she looked over him once; he was a beautiful man – which she had to admit. It was such a shame that he was such a player; she saw him night in and night out, a different girl who'd leave falling all over him. Rachel was the same as Damien – maybe that's why they were best friends. Damien and Rachel were almost inseparable best friends; they'd taken Hayley into their group immediately. Hayley was glad to have these guys; the complete opposite to Mia and Chase. But it was a nice to have friends which were different as it kept everything new.

''If you are sure, you can keep the pervs away!'' she joked, but he shot her a look which told her they wouldn't get anywhere near here anyway. She smiled as he nodded to give her the answer that told her he was going. She leant back pulling the glasses onto her eyes as she let the heat beat against her skin. Even though she'd lightened her hair the sun made it golden in lush locks, her skin was becoming clammy. She felt someone lie down next to her as she turned her head, Quinn lay there look fabulous as always sporting a tiny bikini that was almost non-existent.

''Hayley, they love you. You're doing great'' Quinn whispered as she smiled. Hayley grinned as she looked back up at the blue sky; this was awesome. This summer was turning out to be the best she'd even been on. Constant training, hair, clothes and her personality had all changed and she'd even gotten into music, singing was becoming something she loved. Camp fires had been the biggest confidence booster.

''Let's just see if it works when we go back to school – You've left, graduated. I'm going to have a lot of work to do' Hayley whispered back, sending Quinn a wink. She knew she had this, when she went back she wouldn't be invisible she might even be higher than Brooke or Peyton. That reminded her! Brooke! She'd already made a step in the right direction by befriending her. ''I love this summer'' Hayley murmured to herself.

_Two weeks before summer ends._

Hayley laughed loudly as she hung over Damien's shoulder, he was spinning her around as she screamed out. ''Put me down now!'' she squealed as she was placed back down by Damien who was doubling over with laughter.

''Shut up'' Hayley exclaimed as she laughed along with Damien; she always felt so care free with him. Running she jumped up on his back hugging him, he really was amazing. And that's when it hit her as she realised she slipped down to the floor. Damien turned around with a grin on his face but stopped when he saw Hayley's face.

''What's wrong HJ?'' he asked brushing her hair that had fallen on her face. Did Hayley do this? Then she did it, falling forward her lips hit hers with every fibre in her body. The world around her seemed to blur as she felt his lips press against hers, her hands settled upon his upper arms as she smiled against his lips. He pulled away as his eye's opened looking into her brown doe eyes; he smiled back at her as she returned it.

''I wasn't expecting that'' he murmured.

''But you liked it right?'' Hayley asked with a bit of hesitation. Damien let out a breathy laugh.

''Of course'' He replied pulling her in for another kiss.

This really was the perfect summer.


	6. We're Back

**A/N; **Hello guys, Chapter five! Which mean's summer is over! Was a bit gutted to see none of the last chapter has been reviewed on this story! It makes me sad! But to the people who favourite & followed, thank you very much! It does make me want to write them more when people do review but I enjoy doing it anyway. With no internet I'm finding more time to write chapters and when I do get it I just upload! So enjoy this and you'll most likely see another chapter tomorrow!

**Chapter Five**

We're Back

''_Just remember everything we taught you, you did well this summer HJ'' _

The school buzzed as laughter filled the hallways, arms were thrown around necks as girls screamed and boys slapped each other's backs. Summer was ending right now but it wasn't a sad ending as it usually was, people were excited to be back this year or at least Hayley was. The oval shades covered her brown doe eyes as she sat in her perfect little blue mini, pulling down the sun protector she looked in the mirror giving her face a once over. She'd learnt a lot this summer, about friends and who she wanted to be – She wasn't going to let that fall apart now she was back, she was going to take the lesson's she had learnt and become a new person here at Tree Hill High. Even though summer was basically over, the sun was still around blistering hot as she pushed open her car door stepping out into the sweltering heat. Hayley wore her light blonde mid-waist length hair in soft cascading beach waves, her white jeans hugged her body as she wore a crop top that cut off just above her belly button, a pair of black stiletto's that made her six inch's higher and her hand bag hung in the Creve's of her arm. Shutting her car door she ran a hand through the crown of her hair; turning on her heel she made her way towards school.

Entering the hall way she felt the stares of the students, girls and boys slowed as they walked past her to take a look. She knew what was running through their minds; New girl? Ha, Hayley wanted to laugh at how invisible she'd been the previous years. Hayley v-lined for her locker which she reached in a matter of seconds; she'd mastered the art of walking in heels from many lessons from her sisters. Reaching her lock she punched in the combination letting it swing open to reveal a totally different locker to the year before also. Last week students were allowed to come in and clean out lockers, change things up and everything. Quinn and Taylor had come in on her behalf and changed it all, instead of piles and piles of books, sticky notes, reminders and one photo of Mia, Chase and herself; instead was now covered with photos of her summer with Damien, Rachel and the seniors. The books had been replaced with dividers so half was books and the other half had two extra changes of clothes in case of an accident or a party, a mirror and extra make up and appliances. Jesus, they were thorough. Pushing in one last text book from her bag that she'd snuck past her sisters, which she did actually need for her second class she shut the locker door only to jump out of her skin removing her sun glasses.

''what the hell?!'' Mia exclaimed, her face was confused as she looked up and down her body.

''surprise!'' Hayley exclaimed stepping into a awkward hug with Mia.

''You look…different!'' Mia said wary as she kept looking at her.

''You could say this summer was different'' She drawled

''Different?'' Mia asked.

''Partying in LA with the seniors, Damien West and Rachel Gatina. Road tripping through Cali, hanging with my sisters and the many parties'' Hayley recited what her teachers had told her to. Mia just looked confused as if she didn't know who Hayley was anymore.

''What about you Mia? How was summer camp?'' Hayley asked, as she flicked her hair over her shoulders placing her hand on her hip. She didn't even have to think about the lesson's she'd learnt over the summer she was now automatically doing them without a thought.

''It was awesome!'' Mia exclaimed bursting into a ramble about everything that had happened from being on a singing show in front of eight hundred people to learning to other instruments and maybe even a possible record deal. Hayley was grinning listening to Mia, but then the bell rang.

''Mia, where's chase?'' Hayley asked doing a quick sweep of the hallway; he was nowhere.

''I wouldn't know, we haven't spoken all summer. None of us have'' she said with a saddened tone. A pang of guilt flashed through Hayley but she wouldn't let that affect her target. This whole summer had been so no one would ever walk over again.

''I know, I'm sorry'' Hayley sighed.

''Summer camp was crazy though, I wish you'd have met this guy! His name was Chris'' Mia exclaimed causing Hayley to lift her eyebrow. She had yet to tell Mia about Damien.

''Really? That reminds me I wanna' tell you something-'' Hayley when to explain as her phone started to buzz. ''Maybe that's Chase?!'' she added as she dug through her bag to find her IPhone. Not even checking who was calling she answered.

''Hello?'' Hayley asked with a smile on her lips only to be greeted with the best hello ever.

''Hello bitch, tell me! How's it all going?'' Rachel asked on the other line causing Hayley to miss this girl more than life itself.

''its school what do you expect?'' Hayley retorted sarcastically.

''Yeah yeah, you love it Nerd'' Rachel teased.

''Pft, I'm not a nerd!'' Hayley exclaimed with fake wide eyes even though Rachel couldn't see her. This summer had given her Rachel and Damien, two very important friends in her life – other than Mia and Chase of course.

''If you say so – Turn around'' Rachel said quickly. Hayley stood there with a confused face.

''What?'' She stated.

''Turn around!'' Rachel exclaimed but Hayley didn't need to, she'd just heard her voice. Whirling around she came face to face with the hot red head as Hayley let out a huge squeal.

''Rach?! WHAT THE HELL?!'' Hayley yelled through her arms around her neck bouncing up and down. She didn't actually realise how much she missed this girl in only the few days she hadn't seen her.

''As you know me and Damien were dreading going back to that lil'old school down in west side'' Rachel explain, Hayley nodded a long as she knew from the stories of the summer that they hated the place with a passion.

''Well, we decided to enrol here...'' Damien said stepping from behind Rachel, Hayley's eyes widened as she looked over Damien, her boyfriend. Hayley pressed her lips to Damien's as his arms encircled around her waist. The whole time Mia stood there looking with wide eyes and a completely confused expression creasing on her forehead.

''Guys, this is Mia, Mia this is Rachel and Damien'' Hayley said quickly looking between them all. Smiles were exchanged as the bell rang out.

''We have to go and pick up our stuff – you know, schedules and that. Meet us here later?'' Damien asked, running his hand down her cheek slowly. Hayley kissed the inner of his hand as she nodded. Damien and Rachel took off in the other direction causing Mia too look over to Hayley with wide eyes. Hayley shot her a 'You missed a lot' look as she sighed happily.

''I have a boyfriend..'' Hayley began to trail off but with was cut off by Mia.

''Yes, Damien West.'' Mia sounded snake like as she said it causing Hayley to frown looking at her with a cocked head.

''What's so wrong with that?!'' Hayley tried to keep her voice level.

''He's a royal prick, when we went to Tree Hill basketball game, do you remember what he was like?!'' Mia asked.

''You don't know him Mia!'' Hayley demanded in a confident manner she'd been taught over the summer. Don't back down; she'd actually seen Quinn and Taylor do this so it hadn't been that hard to pick up.

''Ok, maybe I don't'' Mia nodded, causing a wash of relief over Hayley but that was soon torn away.

''But I don't know you either'' Mia whispered sadly turning and leaving. Hayley stood there as she ran her hand through her hair. Mia would get over it; she was most likely jealous of how great she looked Hayley added to herself. Hayley began to walk when another hand settled upon her shoulder, thinking it was Mia she whirled around and came face to face with Brooke Davis.

''Wow, and wow'' Brooke added in giving her a nod of approval. ''You didn't look like that when summer was out'' Brooke acted faking a movement of cat claws making Hayley laugh. Over the summer Brooke had added Hayley on Facebook and they'd kept in contact via talking on there. Brooke had this whole other personality to her and in some ways Hayley had felt bad about ever talking about this girl. She was just too nice to not be friends with at the end of the day.

''Could say the same to you B. Davis'' Hayley purred sending her a wink, they hooked arms immediately as they stalked off to their first class, the thing that came to mind for this class was that in there she'd be sat next to Mia. Rolling her eyes at herself she yanked her bag onto her shoulder.

''Brooke, any chance we can get that miller kid to swap seats with me so I can sit with you'' Hayley asked, she really didn't want her mood to be brought down by Mia today. She had to keep her head focused on the main goal. She needed to get popular so people wouldn't walk in to her in the hall way and forget she was there. Most people would say what was the point? Why become popular when you have your best friends. But at the end of the day there's only so much someone can take of being walked into and someone replying _''Sorry, I didn't see you there''_

''Of course, can anyone get over the wrath of Brooke Davis?'' she exclaimed over-dramatically causing Hayley to giggle.

''They'd be insane to challenge you'' Hayley whispered seeing the smile flash over Brooke's pearly whites.

''And I now have a H.O.T piece of ass as my side kick!'' Brooke told her with a wink.

Hayley really hoped Brooke and Rachel would get on in the long run because she loved the both of them but Hayley had this really bad nagging feeling that they might clash. They were both stunning, both very confident and ballsy. It could either go great or really bad – Either way it wasn't going to end well. Or on the plus side they'd be so alike they'd be best friends… like me and Mia.

''I'm your hot piece of ass now?'' Hayley laughed out, Brooke reached out slapping her ass.

''OUCH!'' Hayley yelled before giggling.

''You ARE my hot piece of ass'' Brooke smirked sending her a wink.

_Class – First Period._

The miller kid had moved out the way as soon as Hayley and Brooke had walked in together, arm in arm. The kid was going to go far if he knew what Brooke Davis was like. Hayley took her seat next to Brooke.

''So tell me more about your summer that you didn't tell me over text'' Hayley murmured not wanting the whole class to know.

''So I spent that time with Luke right?'' she whispered back.

''Yeah, how did that go?!'' Hayley asked excitedly.

''It was great, amazing and romantic. But this whole time I'm there I'm thinking about what Nathan said about me spending this summer to choose who I want'' She explained, Hayley just nodded along. She was going to let her wrath and hate of Nathan get into the middle of this.

''And it came to me while I was with Luke, Nathan is a great…Brother figure.'' Brooke exclaimed quietly raising her hands in the air. Hayley giggled as she realised the class had silenced. Brooke burst into laughter as they quieted back down.

''So it's Luke you want?'' Hayley asked, raising a eye brow.

''Yes! Yes! Yes!'' Hitting the desk with every word.

''So have you heard from Nathan?'' Hayley said the words with fake ease.

''Hardly he's been living with Tim, I haven't seen him once'' Brooke said shaking her head. ''I hope he isn't dead, their apartment is probably filled with women!'' Brooke laughed sarcastically at her own joke. Hayley just let it pass over her head as she heard the teacher clamber into the room. The lesson then went into full swing as literature was spoken about in a present day term.

The lesson ended quicker than expected as Hayley was pulled out of her daze by Brooke. ''You're like extremely clever, right?'' Brooke asked looking down at Hayley whose eyes snapped up. Great, she was caught – she'd not even be concentrating and managed to answer the questions.

''Er, I guess so'' Hayley said warily. She would never be popular If she let things like this happen!

''GREAT!'' Brooke exclaimed causing a shocked look flash over Hayley's expression.

''Oh..'' she murmured

''Be my tutor!'' Brooke said taking a seat beside Hayley again, everyone had almost excited the class room at this point.

''Tutor, really?'' Hayley asked chewing the inside of her mouth.

''I'm failing like a lot, and you're not…from by the looks of your notes you could teach me a lot!'' Brooke told her holding her hand up in a high five. Hayley laughed out high fiving her.

''Sure, I'll pay you!'' Brooke told her, but Hayley shook her head.

''Were friends you don't have to pay me'' Hayley explained causing a mutual smile.

''Thank you, I'll even get a cute name for you, like…Tutor Girl'' Brooke growled sexily with a wink.

''Wow, that sounds sexual Brookers'' Hayley purred.

They left that second as the bell for second class rang meaning they were late, they ran down the halls quickly to make it to Music which they'd both taken. Hayley for her talent, Brooke because she hadn't found her passion yet.

_Lunch_

Hayley carried her tray in her hands as she skipped over to Brooke taking a seat right beside her. Brooke greeted her as she nibbled on her salad that she'd obviously compiled herself. In front of Hayley was a cease Salad she'd created from the Salad Bar. Another lesson she'd learnt over the summer was that the popular kids tend to eat healthy so Hayley had even joined that trait. They ate in a comfortable silence until they were interrupted by a tray slamming down on their table. Both of their eye's shot up coming up to Lucas's who was gazing down at Brooke with a smile in his eyes.

''Hello'' Lucas said in Hayley's direction before his eye's slide back over to Brooke.

''Pretty girl'' he murmured leaning over the table capturing Brooke's lips in his until he let go and settled down opposite Hayley.

''Lucas, Hayley, Hayley, Lucas'' Brooke introduced as Hayley let her hand slid over the table to shake his, he returned it gently and smiled genuinely at her.

''Nice to meet you Hayley, how are you m'dear'' Lucas spoke with an ease on his vowels, he seemed to have a warm heart just by the way he greeted people.

''Same as you, I'm very well – yourself?'' Hayley replied still picking away at her food. She could really kill for some mac and cheese; food of the gods as she liked to call it.

''I'm always great! So how are you and Brooke friends?'' He said and then she felt her stomach drop. Would he judge her because she wasn't a cheerleader, or anything popular except for Brooke Davis's friends. She had the new look but still, was that enough? She couldn't doubt herself that had been a lesson of hers!

''Er-I'' Hayley began but Brooke cut her off.

''Hayley dropped some books in the hallway so I helped her pick them up. I could say that was the start of our friendship, that and that we spoke nearly every day this summer'' Brooke joked.

''Wow, feel lucky Hayley – Brooke's the worst texter!''

''I so am not.'' Brooke moaned causing Lucas to wink at Hayley and giggles irrupted. At that moment Hayley looked up from the table and saw the two pairs of eyes on her. Chase and Mia stood there looking at her as if she was mad. She went to stand but they shook their heads, turned and walked away causing Hayley to sit down. Brooke's eyes were on them as she looked between them and Hayley.

''Friends of yours?'' Brooke asked between eating her good.

''They were..'' Hayley murmured.

''If there not still then there stupid and obviously never were your real friends.'' Lucas told her pointed at her with one eye squinted trying to make her laugh, it worked.

At that exact moment two other people sat at the table, Rachel and Damien. Hayley felt the huge grin break out across her face but she could hear the silence of Lucas and Brooke too.

''Lucas, Brooke, this is Rachel and Dami-'' But once again Hayley was cut off by Lucas this time.

''Damien West, I know who you are..'' Lucas said, there was a snake to his tongue.

''Lucas Scott'' Damien repeated holding out his hand, Lucas took it wearily.

''What are you doing here?'' Lucas asked.

''Came to be with my girl'' he answered back slipping his arm over Hayley's shoulder protectively. Damien really cared for Hayley and was extremely protective.

''Well welcome to Tree Hill, Rachel and Damien'' Brooke spoke up causing nods to be made around the table.

''Hayley you never ever said how cute the boys were here'' Rachel rumbled happily.

''I didn't think you'd ever meet any of them'' Hayley teased.

''So'' she moaned causing Hayley to roll her eyes again.

''Well you know now!'' Hayley declared.

''Ok'' Rachel sighed eating away at her very small fruit pot. She never really did eat anything – the entire summer that was one thing Hayley had noticed about Rachel, but she was skinny as hell. Damien and Lucas started into a conversation about the playoff's that were coming up, there was a spot open on the team for a new player which Hayley knew Damien would take in a second if he got given the chance. Brooke had been telling Hayley to join the cheer team as some of the previous seniors had graduated and there was three places left. Hayley had said as long as Rachel did it, she would. After Rachel had a debate with Hayley about she gave in. Once Brooke and Rachel went off into a conversation about the newest cat walk talk Hayley zoned out. Wow, how much was happening and changing this quick?! She was a bit upset that Mia wasn't even giving her a chance to explain, but she could see that maybe after this summer that her and Mia weren't compatible as friends anymore – Not if she couldn't accept her transformation.

Hayley was snapped back to reality when the table fell silent, looking over she saw him sit down. He must have not recognised her as he didn't even look at her as he smiled at Brooke – Even Hayley could see the sadness in his eyes. Brooke had chosen Lucas and that must have hurt like a bitch but that gave Hayley some satisfaction.

''Good afternoon Nathan'' Brooke said a little too chipper.

''Brooke, Luke'' Nathan acknowledged them before digging into his sloppy Joe.

''Enjoy the summer little brother?'' Lucas asked as he took a slurp of his water.

Nathan nodded a long as he didn't even look up at Lucas…awkward moment right there.

''Nathan don't be rude, say hello to the rest of the table'' Brooke whispered angrily, you could see three different emotions on her face at that exact time; anger, fury and sadness. Nathan's eyes shot up to hers. There was fury right there between them; even more awkward.

Nathan then shot her the most sour smile before he looked over to the rest of the table, his eye's settling upon Hayley. He looked down frowning then back up – Hayley then saw it click.

''You.'' Was the only word that left his mouth as he pushed his food away.

''Hello Nathan'' Hayley said, confidence in her voice- Hayley had noticed that Damien had gotten even more protective after the way Nathan had looked at Hayley, with complete distaste.

''Who invited you to sit with us, nerd'' Nathan addressed Hayley as she snorted letting some food leave her mouth.

''What are we five?'' Hayley retorted.

''No, but as you can see this popular table.'' Nathan bit back.

''If Brooke and Lucas can manage not to be arrogant asses I'm sure you can too'' Hayley raised her voice slightly.

''I never said you could sit with us.'' Said sourly by Nathan

''Oh, Ok Nathan that's going far! I said she could'' Brooke scolded him.

''I'm out of here!'' Nathan yelled pushing up from the table

''Dude, whats your problem?'' Damien growled angrily pushing up from the table too.

''Dude. I suggest you sit back down before I kick your ass'' Nathan seethed, squaring up to Nathan

''I'd love to see you try'' Damien drawled his words, staring Nathan out not backing down.

''Damien. Sit. Down'' Hayley spoke every word clearly trying to get through to him

''I second Hayley on that.'' Rachel yelled, pulling at the back of his shirt.

With that Damien took a step back raising his hands in surrender before sitting back down next to Hayley but his eyes never lost that look while he was looking at Nathan. Nathan backed off taking through the cafeteria which had gone completely silent. Hayley sent a fake smile to Brooke but inside she was screaming. What the hell had just happened?


End file.
